Angel in my personal hell
by ShutTheForksUp
Summary: Bella's high school experience has been total hell, But how can there be hell when she finds her angel there? AH AU hope you like it :D


**ELLO LOVES! This is a new fanfic that has been floating around in my head for the longest., So i took a seat opened, my laptop and started to type :D Be nice and tell me whatcha think :3**

Prologue: Hell = High school

Hell.

High school.

They both start with an "H".

Coincidence?

I think not!

Well, maybe Hell _is _high school.

And Principal Washington is Satan.

And Tanya and her "Barbie" Crew are his little demons.

Yup, that sounds just about right.

But why did _I _do to get in hell?

I've been a good girl!

I Got good grades, obeyed my parents, did volunteer work at the Elderly home etc. and what do I get after I let an old lady hit me with her cane repeatedly?

Hell, pure hell.

At least that's what I thought I got…

Chapter 1

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!

I reached over to turn off my alarm.

Summer vacation's over. Joy! Not.

I went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

After that I went down to breakfast.

"Good morning bells." Charlie said, reading his sports magazine.

I scoffed "What's so 'good' about it." I said using finger quotations.

I swear I heard him mutter "Used to be so happy in the morning."

I sighed as I got my portable frosted flakes.

Charlie was guilting me.

But what did _I _do, I mean Charlie should blame those…witches at school.

_They're _the ones who ruined my high school experience.

_They're _the ones who tormented me about my obviously plain appearance.

_They're _the ones who made me practically invisible at school.

And what for you may ask?

The hell do I know?

So why should I feel guilty?

"Have a good day Char-..I mean dad." I said.

"You too bells." He called out as I rushed out.

I scoffed for the second time that morning. "Like I will." I said sarcastically to myself.

When I pulled up to the school I let out a deep huff and went up to the building.

The first thing to catch my eye was a large banister that said "Welcome Back to forks high!"

What I thought would be the most appropriate saying was "Welcome back to your own personal hell! Eight hours a Day, Five days a week. Can you endure it?"

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

I gasped." Alice!" I responded. I haven't seen her since junior high!

I turned and there she was. I smiled a smile that was very rare nowadays.

With a squeal of delight she ran up to me and hugged me.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Oh, I'm not allowed here now?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"Of course you are but I thought you were still going to port angles."

"Port angles was a lot more of a nicer school than forks, but then I started to miss Jazz-" she looked at me. "And you." She quickly added. "So I moved so I can be around my two favorite people for the last two years of my high school experience."

"Well Alice, Welcome to hell." I said dully.

She giggled. "I thought Jasper was exaggerating about you being melodramatic. Turns out he wasn't." Then she bursted out into laughter.

"Glad to see you think my torture's funny Alice." I said as I stormed up to my locker.

"I didn't say your 'torture's' funny. I said your being melodramatic is funny. I mean…What happened Bella? You used to be the _last _person I would think would be so…dramatic."

"High school." I said "High school's what happened."

Alice huffed. "Well I don't agree with-…Whoa..." She said staring at something or someone.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

She didn't respond so I followed her eyes.

And I swear I saw Adonis at the end of the hall right then and there.

Or maybe he was an angel.

But what was an angel doing in hell?

Who knows but I want a piece of _that _angel cake.

He had awesome bed head and chiseled features; if it wasn't for Alice I would think he was a figment of my imagination.

The unbelievable thing was…

He was staring straight back at me.

"Bella! Hottie is staring at you!" Alice squealed

"I don't think he's staring at me, I just think he's staring at a very visible flaw on my face." I responded.

"Ugh! Let me see." She turned me so she could examine my face. "Bella your face is flawless! That hottie was-" She looked at Adonis "Correction:_** is**_ staring at you! EEEEP!" She squealed and half of the students in the hallway turn to stare at us while Adonis chuckled to himself.

"SHHH!" I scolded "Don't draw any attention to us Alice." I said looking around as the people begin go about their business.

"He's staring at you…And I'm more excited then you are…it's a sign Bella. A sign that you need to get out more. Or see a professional." She said. "Well lookie there! My lockers right next to yours. Its fate!"

I tried to look pissed but the whole "Fate" thing made me lose my seriousness.

"Alice, I get out _enough._" I said.

"Psh! Yeah right!" she said, obviously planning our next shopping trip to "Get out more."

She opened her locker. "OK eww….the colors in this locker are atrocious."

I laughed. "What are you going to do about it Alice? Call the guys from 'Extreme Makeover: Locker Edition?'"

She gasped. "Bella that's a brilliant idea!"

"Al, I would hate to be a bubble burster but that show doesn't exist."

"And that's why I have you and Jazz, Silly Bella."

"Dammit." I said under my breath. I turned to look and see if the angel had left yet and it turns out he was walking towards me!

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" I heard.

I turned towards her. "shit Alice, what?"

"Um, hi." Said Smooth velvet like voice. "Which way to biology?"

"Uh uh…" I stuttered.

Alice spoke up. "Um, Bella has biology. Why don't you walk with her?"

He looked at me and smiled. I think I nearly died.

"I think that's a great idea…uh…"

"Alice."

"Alice." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I found my voice. And it was a tiny little sound at the time. "O-okay."

I took his hand and we strolled to class. Everyone was looking at us.

I looked at him and saw he was looking at me so I smiled and he smiled back.

"So does everyone stare at the new kid or is it the fact that he's walking with a very pretty girl?"

He thinks Me, Isabella Swan, is pretty! This is most definitely _not_ hell.

"Psh! I'm not pretty. You should see some of the other girls. You won't think I'm so pretty then."

"I've seen the other girls. They're all fake and plastic looking. You're the only one not looking like a walking talking Barbie doll. You look real."

"Wow, thanks." I said astonished.

"No problem. _I_ should be thanking _you_."

"Um…why?"

"You showed me there are girls who don't cake their faces up with makeup. I was starting to think they all have vanished."

"Nope, still living as you can see."

"That's good. Really good."

We reached the door to biology two seconds before the bell rung.

I sat down in my usual seat and waved to Adonis to come sit next to me.

As he sat I asked "Hey, what's your name?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen and you're Bella….?"

"Swan, well actually Isabella Swan But I like to be called Bella Because Isabella's so formal." I stopped my babbling right there.

"Well Bella, It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Edward.".

**LEAVE A REVIEW! PRESS THE SMEXXI GREEN BUTTON!**


End file.
